masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Adriana Ellsworth
(Introduction and General Information) Early Life (Home life and education) Military Career (Marine career then SAATO career) SAATO Operator Operation 119 (2183) Operation 123 (2183) Operation 148 (2185) Operation 167 (2186) (Reaper Invasion) The Reapers invaded the Galaxy and TF 72 were deployed alongside the Normandy SR-2 to eliminate threats while the main crew focused on gaining allies. TF 72 never interacted with the main crew and often found themselves distant from everyone else. They ran over twenty missions within a short two months and helped keep a large weight off the leader of the Galactic Alliance John Shepard was creating. Adriana joined John for the final fight on Earth and lost her team as she focused on the Conduit run. She helped John eliminate the Illusive Man and destroy the Conduit. Injury (2186) In the final charge to the Conduit with John Shepard, Adriana was able to make it through and help John destroy the Reapers. They were successful in the end of the war but, had to descend to Earth. Adriana hit Earth and broke the entire left side of her body. She slipped into a three year coma, get prosthetic arm, spine and leg after her bones were turned to dust. John thanked her for helping him but she had no recollection of what happened. Adriana was medically discharged not long after waking up from her coma and given a job at Alliance Intelligence as she is officially retired from field work. She was told that she was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Post Military Career Adriana was forced to do years of rehab to get used to her new limbs and memories of what happened. She stayed confined to a wheelchair, but was able to pick out points and improve many areas of the Intelligence community. Alliance Intelligence Work Republic Intelligence Work Military Service (Ranks, Medals, Unit) Personality (calm, serious, ruthless) Appearance (describe oneself) Romance Adriana pursued a private relationship with Kaidan Alenko from 2180 to his death in 2183. Not much is known about the two but they were often seen together. Adriana loved Kaidan and wanted to marry him once he got back from his shakedown mission, but later learned that he was killed. She broke John's jaw at Kaidan's funeral saying that he made the wrong choice. Adriana was court martialed for hitting the Playboy but later released when she told John's attorney what Kaidan meant to her. Adriana was not happy with Miranda, she felt that Miranda overlooked her ability to perform due to being stuck in a wheelchair. Miranda often avoided Adriana by walking up stairs and telling her she was a waste of time. Adriana walked up the stairs when she was six months into rehab with a 2% chance to walk and punched Miranda. Admiring Adriana's relentless behavior, they started dating after setting aside their walls and ice, cold behaviors. Once seeing the human, Adriana fell in love with Miranda and often found Miranda by her side. Miranda helped Adriana walk down the aisle for the first time since the injury and married her long time girlfriend in 2197. Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Female